


stick nails in the eyes of all f*gots (for god!)

by basementbees



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Queer used as a slur, Teenage Losers Club (IT), me projecting all my fears onto bill, sorry bill you dont deserve that, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: title from stephen king's it.bill's parents find out he has a boyfriend.that boyfriend is there to comfort him.im trying to come out to family soon, here's all my fears.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	stick nails in the eyes of all f*gots (for god!)

Bill took a gasping breath in, only for it to fuel his next sob. He hadn’t cried this much in months and he could already feel a headache forming. Bill pressed his soaked and tear stained pillow to his face. He’d considered calling Stan already but decided it was best he didn’t know. He didn’t want any of the Losers to see him like this. He had to be strong, had to be the leader, had to be  _ better _ . He wasn’t supposed to break down like this because his parents said they “hadn’t raised a queer and weren’t going to.” Because they told him he could leave Stan or leave their house.

He’d been dating Stan for five months now, a secret that only their friends knew about. All of them were content keeping it that way. After all, Richie and Eddie’s relationship was a secret from Mrs. K. 

The  ~~ oldest ~~ only Denbrough boy was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle tapping on the window. Curly hair and a worried smile were his reward for looking up from the pillow, now tossed aside. 

Bill slid the window open with a finger to his lips. “I need you to be quiet. Quieter than normal.”

Stan nodded and slid through into his boyfriend’s (he was still so happy to be able to call Bill that) room. Immediately, he wrapped Bill into a hug. He held him close with no intention of ever letting go. 

Bill hadn’t said a word before Stan whispered in his ear. “We love you, Bill. We’re never leaving.” Seven simple words.

Bill had never felt safer. 


End file.
